Ballet of Life
by UberHyperFangirl
Summary: It's the Era of Enlightenment for Russia and the culture of France is all the rage. But what happens when Russia finally meets France? Rated for Yaoi in some chapters. Hints at Prussia/France.
1. Chapter 1

So this started with my France mentioning something I have known; that many FRussia fans think Russia at least had a boyish crush on France during the Era of Enlightenment for Russia where French culture was very hot! Next thing I know we're talking about everything that might have happened and I decided to do a story with my lovely France, Ali, as my editor. I do hope you all enjoy the story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but I'm aiming for no more then 10 chapters.

The characters France and Russia are from Hetalia and sadly don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Russia couldn't help but feel excited as he starred at the other nation. His boss said that it was thanks to France that their nation had grown in culture and knowledge and now here he was, meeting him. Ivan grinned, holding out his hand to shake. "It is great to finally meet you!"<p>

He was shocked, however, as the golden haired man gently took his hand and instead kissed it. Seeing Russia's shocked, he quickly explained. "Excuse me. This is how we greet in my nation." A half truth but it was better than risking offending the larger man. "So, I understand you're to show me around at least Moscow."

Ivan felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Would he be impressed or look at his achievements proudly? Still, what could it hurt to show him? Russia nodded, surprised when the smaller nation wrapped his arms around his right arm. "Mr. France?"

"Please! I'm not going to call you Mr. Russia. Just France or Francis is fine. You're escorting me around, right? I want to see as many sights as possible." Francis grinned up at him. Really he was curious about the other. He'd heard several things but he wanted to find out for himself.

"Huh? Um, yeah. I suppose I am." He started walking, trying to control how nervous and excited he felt as they left his home to begin the tour. Russia couldn't help but gaze here and there at the other's clothing. Francis was dress in a blue….what was that called? A Flock-coat, right? Frock-coat! It was double breasted and seemed to cling tightly to his slim form as did the maroon pants that were barely visible through the coat and knee-high brown boots. It was a sharp contrast to the thick, baggy coat and fur hat he himself wore. Ivan tried not to think too much on this as he showed the other around, amazed as his own eyes lit up with curiosity.

It was almost sunset before either of them realized how much time had passed, laughing at this point as they talked about what was taken from the way the shorter nation's work and what had been used to make it their own. It was fun somehow as Ivan led France back to his home to enjoy dinner. Afterwards, the larger man started escorting the golden haired one to his guest room. Apparently Francis was as curious and eager to both teach and learn as him and planned on staying for at least a month.

"Tomorrow how about you show me the inside of one of the larger libraries, oui? I'd love to see what kind of books it holds inside. And maybe you can teach me a bit of reading and writing in Russian and I'll teach you some in French."

Ivan gave an excited grin at that. That sounded great! "Sure. Um, what does 'oui' mean?"

"Oh. It means 'yes'."

"Oui..." Russia laughed, giving a nod. "It's strange compared to Russian."

"You did just fine. I'll see you in the morning, Russia. Bonne nuit. Good night."

"Dobroy nochi, France." With that Ivan went to his room. He tried to sleep but felt too excited. What was this feeling stirring inside him? This strange fascination? Maybe if he learned more he would figure it out but for now he had to sleep.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I like to keep chapters between 500 and 1500 words; long enough to get somewhere but short enough where someone doesn't get bored. Some chapters might be longer then this if I end up on a roll on them and can't find a good breaking point but I swear no matter what no chapters will be below 500 words.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to make it so I post up two chapters at once. I'm not sure when the next one will be ready but hopefully soon.

The characters France and Russia are from Hetalia and sadly don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Russia almost jumped out of bed that morning, quickly getting dressed and making his way to breakfast. He was surprised to see France already there and talking about how different their foods were. Ivan tried to keep a straight face as he sat down catching something about snails.<p>

"Ah. Good morning, Russia." The Frenchman smiled at him so brightly. Had the sun just moved a bit higher that quickly?

"Good morning, France." The breakfast was filled with laughter and smiles as they continued to discuss how they nations were different but slightly alike. It was rather nice but eventually they made it out of the house to the nearest library. Russia couldn't help but laugh as France ran around, grabbing as many books as he could before sitting down and looking over them all.

For a while the two poured over the books, teaching other how to read and write in each other's languages. They were lost in it until Francis looked up, looking at two girls laughing and smiling…holding hands by a bookshelf. "Oh, dear. I hope they don't get in trouble."

"Huh?" The larger man looked at him confused before looking at where he was even more confused. "Why would they get in trouble? They don't look like they're going to get physical right here in public."

The Russian's casual tone on it all shocked the golden haired man a great deal. "Is this normal around here? I mean…people of the same gender walking around so…openly."

"Da. Couples of the same gender are treated no differently from opposite gender couples." Ivan suddenly frowned. "Is it true? That…in other nations they kill people for such things?"

France couldn't lie, that would be cruel. "Oui…it's true. It's very hard at time. I envy you, Russia. Other nations call your people…primitive but they hold no bias on love."

"Well….I wouldn't say it. We still have people that don't care for it. It's just not illegal to be affectionate with someone of the same gender in public."

"I still envy that part of your nation. It's been so hard for me."

Well, now Ivan was even more shocked and confused. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? "France? Are…you…?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not gay; I love people of both genders. What about you?"

Russia fidgeted at that. "…I'm…not sure?"

"How can you not be sure? What are you more attracted to?"

"…I don't know. I've never been with anyone."

France frowned at that. Was he saying he didn't know what love was? What it felt like? "Maybe…I could help you with that? Like or dislike you can narrow it down for you. What do you say?"

Help him? How? "Al-alright. But…how?"

Francis frowned, looking around. "Not here and now. My boss would get very upset if he somehow caught even a whisper of this. When we're someplace more private. Promise."

Why would his boss be upset? Oh well. "Aright, France."

(An hour later)

"Like this?"

"Just a tad bit lower. It's alright."

"Here?"

"Perfect. Ah, a little slower."

"This good?"

"Oui! Perfect!"

"This feels weird." Ivan laughed, smiling down at the other man.

France smiled, shaking his head. "You're doing wonderfully for your first time. A little lighter. Don't stomp."

"Sorry." The larger man looked at his feet trying to mimic Francis'. He'd decided to teach him how they dance in France which he wasn't used to.

"Look at me. There is no floor. Your floating, light as a feather. Alright, a bit faster. Keep in time with the music."

"Alright." Suddenly Russia's eyes met France's; violet and blue gazing deeply each other. Ivan suddenly felt the world melting away; it was just the two of them floating on air. After a while he suddenly realized the music stopped.

Before he knew it their faces were closing in but the shorter man suddenly turned his face away, blushing slightly. "We…should go to dinner. Come on." Slowly he pulled away, turning off the phonograph they had been dancing to and leaving for the dining room.

Ivan frowned, feeling a bit confused. What was that that had just almost happened? Had they really almost kissed? Dinner was quiet that night, the pair only smiling and going off to bed with simple soft goodnights in their native tongues.

* * *

><p>XD Ok, honestly. How many of you did I tease? Both with the innuendo dancing and the kiss. And I am sorry about the kiss but I have my reasons! Relax. It will happen, I swear.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Proof that I am already addicted to writing this...it's 4 in the ****ing morning and I've been up since 9 the previous morning! But I had to finish this...it came out so good, apparently, that my love France and editor, Ali, is still mostly speechless. There is Yaoi in this one. If you don't like it it's very obvious where it truly starts.

Sadly I own nothing, really. The characters are from Hetalia which I do not own.

* * *

><p>Hot. So hot. The sound of heavy breaths filled the air as tongues became untangled for a moment. How had Ivan gotten here in only a week?<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Earlier that morning)

A week had passed from that dancing lesson and it felt like France was slowly becoming more and more comfortable…and was also more and more eager to help the larger man…figure out his preferences. That afternoon they even ate together in public…and Francis held his hand.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" Ivan was caught off guard by the sudden question as they headed towards the university he'd promised to show the golden haired man.

"Your name. Like I'm Francis. I want to know what I can call you."

"Ah. Um, Ivan." It was weird. He'd never really said his 'human' name, no one had ever asked.

"Ivan. I like that. I've seen a lot of great Ivan's in your country."

It felt…strange hearing him say it. Like his heart had leaped. He didn't even realize they had passed the university and were heading back for his home now. Neither seemed to mind or care as they went inside, talking again about art and culture even if some things were repeated. Finally, Ivan broke the silence.

"…Fr-Francis." It felt strange but…so right saying that name.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ivan?"

Would he be fine with this? Would the other run away? France was acting very opened and comfortable. "I've been thinking…about that dance lesson…"

The other man fidgeted slightly, looking away with his eyes sad with something that seemed to be guilt. "What…about it?"

"I've been thinking…why does it make you so uncomfortable? Why…do you keep looking like you did something bad?"

"Because, all this is so new to you. I just…worry I'm pushing you."

Pushing him? Ivan couldn't help a small laugh. "No. I wanted you to kiss me."

"You sure?"

"Da. Positive." The Russian made the first move, moving them into a position similar to when they were dancing, lowering his face towards him. Ivan wanted this. Everything felt strangely right and he got that feeling again as France finally meet his lips softly but passionately. The larger man felt his body heating up as the kiss got deeper, parting his lips just slightly. Not knowing what he was doing he picked up Francis, taking him to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here he was, letting the other strip him down and see his body. Ivan stuttered as felt cold air on his skin while Francis's eyes swept over his body.

"Ivan…you sure you want this?"

He gave a nod until he could find his words. "D-da….yes. I want you, Francis. I want this." Ivan wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him into another kiss. More than feeling that tongue battling with his again was the wonderful sensation of the hot flesh of the golden haired man on his own. He was shocked out of this when he felt something push against his hole. "Ah! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Sh. I know it's not comfortable but I need to prepare you. If I don't do this I could hurt you. It's alright, Ivan. This is how sex between two men work. Do…you want me to stop?"

…could he stop now? Everything had felt wonderful until now. "…it's alright. Do it." Ivan held his breath without realized it as he felt the first finger enter him. It stung but there was something about it that felt good. "Mo-more…"

The smaller man looked at him worried and surprised. "You sure?"

"Ye-yes. Please. More." The silver haired man winced but quickly relaxed at the next finger, giving a groan as he adjusted. It felt even better as those fingers move and started stretching him. Subconsciously, he spread his legs as far as he could, pushing his hips against that lovely feeling. Then suddenly he let out a cry of pleasure, seeing stars. Wh-what was –THAT-? Ivan moved his hips more as a third finger was added, wanting to feel that again.

"Patience, Ivan. I know but I don't want you cuming to soon on me." Francis eyes were looking at the larger form under him lustfully. To see one so strong putty in his hands. Slowly he removed his fingers, hearing a whimper of protest from the other. He was quick to use his own saliva to slick himself up. "Ivan….this is it. If you want me to stop now say it. There's no going back after this."

Russia gave another whimper, moving his legs to hug the other man's waist with them. "Please. Take me. I'm ready for this, Francis." He winced slightly but made no effort to stop it as he felt something inch inside him. Ivan laid there for a moment until he felt his hips moving to seek more and he got it until he could feel the smaller man fully inside him. It…stung slightly but other than that it was a good as everything else had been with Francis. "Mo-more…" He moaned it out, once more begging with his hips.

Lips pressed on his once again as tongues twirled around each other passionately. He groaned around the other man's tongue as he felt him move, the friction feeling better and better as he got used to it. Slowly the pace grew faster, the touches and kisses more passionate and longing as they relished in the feeling of being one. Ivan's lazy eyes suddenly snapped wide and his back arched, moaning louder as he felt that intense feeling again. Francis' pace grew harder as he focused on that spot and the larger man knew his inexperienced body couldn't hold out much longer.

Then he felt two new sensations. The Frenchman had removed his mouth from Russia's own and was attacking his neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh. The other new sensation was his own large shaft, being pumped in time with those lovely thrusts. Ivan couldn't take it anymore. "Fr-Francis!" The Russian almost screamed out in pleasure, cum splattering on his stomach and the stomach and hand of the man that had given him so much pleasure. Soon he gave another weak moan, feeling Francis release inside him as he called out his name.

The paired laid there panting for a moment before Francis pulled out, falling limping on the others chest. "O-oh, mon dieu. Th-that was…" He didn't even bother finishing that sentence, giving a weak laugh. "…did you enjoy it?"

Ivan gave a weak smile, slowly managing to life his right hand to push away the golden bangs that were now sticking to the other's face. "…amazing, Francis. It felt…very good." Both smiled at other for a moment, sharing a sweet, tender kiss before they dozed off in each others arms.

* * *

><p>OMG. OK...I'm going to be honest here...I don't like how much FRussia has France topping but for this it made more sense to have Francis top at least their first time. If I'm going to be honest...I think I kind of like them as switchers but I love Russia best as a sadomasochist. I'm sorry. I'm weird. I'm going to bed now.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So...I figured out how to view stats which includes a break down of views by nations...and it brought tears of joy to my eyes when I saw there are people in Russia and France reading this. That said those of you from those nations I'm doing as much research as I can but I know some of it might be inaccurate. If you could tell me anything about the real history of France and/or Russia at this time or even just pointers on the language I would very much love it. If I get anything historically wrong I'd equally love it if you'll inform him. -That- said while I might use these lovely human personifications to represent actual things in history for the most part they're going to be like any individual of very high status in their nations. I saw that because there's going to be four characters introduced in this chapter and I'm not sure what was really going on historically with them at this time.

I own none of this. If I did what I was writing wouldn't be called a crack pairing.

* * *

><p>Ivan's eyes slowly opened. What was this blissful feeling? How was it that he was surrounded by such warmth with a weight on his chest. Looking down he blink, seeing France's head on his chest. Suddenly the event of last night replayed in his mind; the pure passion behind even the slightest touch. The Russian just stared at him for a moment, eyes fully scanning over the smaller man in his arms. He never imagined that such a slender form could have so much muscle but the lightly tanned flesh was also well toned. France looked like…like… "…an angel."<p>

The words were a whisper but still seemed just loud enough that Francis stirred, smiling so sweetly up at him as his eyes opened. "Good morning, mon cher." His voice came out almost a purr that sent a shiver down Ivan's spin. That word came up when they were talking about each other language; just casual talking about how different but similar everything was.

"Good morning…Angel moya." His angel…yes, that was the perfect thing to call Francis. What a wonderful way to wake up but he knew if they stayed in bed too long someone would get curious. Ivan sighed, slowly getting up and wincing slightly as he did. That earned a worried look from his…lover? Yes, lover. His lover as he himself got up.

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough?" Great, Francis must have felt horrible. And all over a little wince.

"No. It's fine." It was…he had to admit if asked Ivan would probably say he hold no regrets what so ever so far in their relationship as they got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast. Ivan smiled the brightest he ever had as he talked as excitedly as ever. He could fade away now and be a very happy man but he knew that wouldn't happen.

xxxxxxxxx

The rest of that month came and went fast…to fast. It had been a wonderful three weeks but now it was at the last night. Still, Ivan gave a happy sigh as he simply laid in his bed with the other man. It was a lovely moment, just gazing into each other's eyes and not wanting to go to sleep. They had slept together a couple of times since that first night but tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. "I'm going to miss you, Angel moya."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, mon cher." The Frenchman broke the eye contact to nuzzled his face in the larger man's chest, breathing deeply. "You can always visit me if you wish. But I'm needed in France and you here. I promise you…whenever we can't see each other I'll write at as often as possible."

Ivan smiled at that, nodding. "And I'll write back at often as possible. It's still going to be so hard."

"I know…but we'll make this work."

xxxxxxxxx

It had been only two days and Ivan was already feeling sad, sighing as he starred out a window hoping France would come visit again soon. He jumped as he noticed someone pulled up outside. The large man's heart sank then soared again when he saw who it was; his sisters! Ivan hadn't told a soul about what happened with him and Francis, even if he was sure at least a few servants had become aware, but he could tell his sisters! In only a matter of minutes he managed to greet them and rush them into a private room to talk.

His older sister, Ukraine, was beaming to see him so excited. "Russia, what has gotten into you? You look like you're about to float away. Why so happy?"

"I do feel like I'm about to float away!" Russia looked around for a moment, as if making sure no one could hear them. "You know how France came to visit me? You won't believe the time I had! He's so…sweet and passionate. He showed me so many amazing things I had no idea about!"

"Oh, that's so cute! I'm so glad you've made a friend!"

"Well, um..." The Russian blushed, looking at the floor. "We've become...a bit more then friends."

His older sister seemed a bit confused for a moment before it hit her, beaming as she ran over and hugged his brother. "Russia, that's wonderful! Oh! No wonder you look so happy! Belarus, isn't this great? Our brother is in love!"

Belarus' mouth twitched, as if struggling to keep the smile on her face. "That's…wonderful big brother. I'm very happy for you."

Ukraine didn't seem to notice her sister's distress as she continued to jump for joy for Ivan. "This is so wonderful! Has he kissed you yet?"

Ivan blushed even deeper, fidgeting slightly. Well, they were his sister. "…we've…gone further than that."

They both starred at him blankly as if trying to figure out if trying to figure just what he could mean. Finally, the older of the two broke the silence. "Y-you mean…I-I mean…how?"

Ivan's face was beet red at that moment from blushing. "D-da…we did. I didn't know it was possible either. But…." Suddenly, the silvery haired man's blush cleared slightly as he smiled; daydreaming on that first night. "…it was amazing. Just like everything else with him."

"Well, come on! You have to share with us!"

"Alright…well…"

xxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Francis! We haven't seen you in a month and you haven't told us yet! That's so not awesome! You got to tell us why you've been acting like a school boy lately!"

"Yeah! Come on, Francis! Did you meet someone hot or something?"

It had been two days since Francis had gotten back and no surprised his two best friends, Prussia and Spain, hadn't stop throwing questions at him since. Of course they would with the stupid grin he had plastered on his face since. "Oh, I met someone hot alright." He gave a happy sigh, leaning back in his chair. Oh, he felt like a love sick teenager! "Ivan…or Russia as you two might know him. He's so much more then everyone says. He's such a giant teddy bear! It's really quite adorable. And mon dieu, for a….um, former virgin he was amazing in bed!"

His darker skinned friend blinked confused at his friend as if unsure if he heard that right. "Russia? That giant, uncivilized brut?"

Gilbert seemed to almost glare with his blood red eyes. "No way! Why are you acting like a woman over –him-?"

Francis pouted, looking at his friend. His voice sounded a bit hurt. "He's not a brut and I'm not acting like a woman. Really, I thought you two would be happy for me! Ivan's actually quite refined and gentle. He can't help what his harsh land has carved into that lovely body of his." The golden haired man said this with no shame, a smile on his face.

That only seemed to make his silver haired friend madder. "Look at yourself! Did he slam your head into the head board so hard, so many times that it broke? You're seeing what you want to see! Francis, this is not awesome! Are you even listening to me?"

The golden haired man wasn't, starting to daydream about that wonderful month with his lover. "Hm? Did you say something, Gilbert?"

"You see? You need to snap out of this! That idiot is not good enough for you!"

"An idiot he is not. He's childish at worse and I find it rather cute. You should have seen how he's turn his nation around. It's humbling to think that this all started with a fascination for the culture of mine."

Gilbert gave another glare. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen! He was the one that claimed Francis' virginity! It was him he should be acting his way towards; not that cold Russian! "Fine! But don't say I didn't tell you so when he breaks your heart!"

* * *

><p>XD So in short this is what just happened:<p>

Ukraine: Super happy that her brother has found someone.

Belarus: Super jealous of France but doesn't want to show it.

Spain: ...doesn't really care, just wondering why Russia of all people.

Prussia: Is -VERY- jealous of Russia but thinks he's so awesome France should be begging for him.

I know it couldn't have been longer and not much happened here but I didn't want to move on and make it 3000 words long. A quick warning: from here on the story is either going to slowly going to get sad (me and my editor/co-writer/France are already tearing up) or it's going to be a serious roller coaster. You guys have been warned as of now.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this took so long! I got stuck in some places! This chapter has a mix of sad, funny, and fluffy as well as a bit of smut at the end. Um...no more comments on this end.

* * *

><p>The days seemed endless in their time apart. Ivan found his boss having him go on the battlefield quite a bit lately though it did make him smile to come home seeing a few wise men of France praising the Empress fully convinced her motive was more than territory. But what made Russia even happier was that, without fail, no matter where he was, Francis was true to his word on writing to him and he was true to his word on always writing back. It was all the large man need to keep going. What made him really happy was how Francis signed his letters: 'Your Angel'. They were two words in Russian he made sure to master writing before he left.<p>

Two months passed before he got a break and he was quick on what he wanted to do; visit France. Ivan wrote the letter saying he was coming and Francis was quick to write back that he was eagerly awaiting his arrival. The violet eyed man was quick to pack his things and head out to finally see the man he loved again.

xxxxxxxxx

The moment he got there he rushed out to swoop the waiting Francis in his arms. But as he tried to kiss him the golden haired man pushed him away. "I-Ivan, I told you we can't. That's illegal here."

Oh…that was right. Francis could get in serious trouble with his boss if he found out. "Sorry, Francis. Shall we go inside?" Ivan had a childish grin as he was lead through the building to where he'd be sleeping. He couldn't help but give an internal laugh on how some guards and servants would draw back in fear at his size and others would look at him with awe and respect. The moment they were alone, the larger man pounced, unintentionally making his lover land on the bed.

"I-Ivan! We –can't- be doing this while you're here! Can't you understand that!" It wasn't that Francis didn't want this; he'd missed the Russian just as much but here in France it was illegal! If they were caught they could both get in serious trouble.

Ivan looked at him a bit hurt. It had been two months! Why was he acting like this? "A kiss is all I want. Just a little kiss!" His childish eyes were closed as he beamed down at the smaller man.

That only earned a sad sigh from said man. "And before we know it we'll be in bed. Ivan…not here, not now. I know you want to but it's illegal."

This time the silver haired man sighed, getting up. "Alright."

"I'm sorry, Ivan. Come on! I have some friends for you to meet!" Francis almost grabbed his hand but caught himself, leading Ivan out of the room to a large room where Spain and Prussia were waiting. Gilbert was definitely not looking very happy with some bandages still wrapped around his head and torso from a recent battle. The moment Ivan entered the room crimson eyes meant violet with a dangerous fire and soon Gilbert was on his feet.

"YOU!" It echoed off the walls, both Russia and Prussia having yelled it. Gilbert glared at his friend without even thinking. "Francis, what the hell is this? I just lost another battle and you bring him in here like it's nothing!"

What…what was this? "Francis? Your friend's with Prussia?"

"Oui. And Antonio. Gilbert, please. He's just obeying his boss."

"You mean like –you-? 'Oh! We can't do it –here-! We might get caught and my boss says no gay sex!'"

"Gilbert! I know it's been hard for you but could you please behave?"

Those words…Francis had just…to him… Ha-had Francis…and Prussia….? Ivan didn't even realize how angry he was getting at the very thought until Prussia dared to get in his face.

"What's wrong, Russia? You didn't honestly think you were the first, do you? The first to taste those sweet lips and hear them moaning out your name? Screaming 'Harder. Harder!'."

"Gilbert, stop this! You have nothing to gain from this!"

"No. I think he should know. He can pretend all he wants but –I- was the first!"

Ivan was about to punch the albino man but, much to his surprise, was beat by France who slapped Gilbert so hard the sound echo through the room. "Out….get out of my house, Gilbert! Now! I won't sit back and let you provoke Ivan!"

Red eyes glared for a moment before quickly leaving. "Come on, Antonio. Francis clearly doesn't want or need us right now! He has his little boyfriend now!"

Spain looked at the scene very confused but quickly got up, following after Prussia.

Francis sighed, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry about that. He's not usually like that. He probably just needs a bit of time to cool off from the battle. I-I'm sure the next time will be better."

"…that horrible man…has slept with you?"

The golden haired man gave a sad smile at that. "Oui. He's a very good friend of mine. He's…experienced and he convinced me such a thing would give me a first time I wouldn't regret. Honestly…I think it felt better with you." He suddenly realized what he had just said, blushing slightly.

But his words didn't seem to be too phased the Russian, smiling. "Angel moya. That won't tear me away from your side so don't worry. I'm…actually very happy you think that." Ivan once again tried to give his lover a simple tender kiss but was stopped.

"Ivan…I'm sorry. I know it's been a long two months but…I'll make it up to you, I swear. We should get going."

"Huh? Get going where?"

"To an opera called Alceste. I thought you might enjoy it."

That sounded interesting. "Will it be just us?"

"Where we'll be seated, yes. Now come on. We shouldn't be late."

xxxxxxxxx

The opera was stunning! The way the actors and actresses would express every feeling through song and very expressive movements! It was breath taking! And then there was the plot. A king was dying and his wife prayed to this…Apollo man to spare him. Apollo told her someone had to take her husband's place and so she did. Then it was her husband grieving even as his subjects celebrated. The king begging to trade places. It made him smile and almost cry at the same time the pair loved each other so much. The best part was it had a happy ending with the wife being brought back to life for no price because of the depth of their love!

Ivan couldn't help the grin on his face as they went back to the smaller man's home. "I would do that for you."

"Wh-what?" Francis was very startled and confused by the comment.

"I would do that for you. If you were about to die and giving my life would save you I would. You've given me so much, Francis, and I haven't given a single thing back."

"I-Ivan. Don't talk like that. Don't put such a small value on your life. You've given me more than you think." He smiled, saying it softly so no one else could hear. "You've given me someone to love."

Ivan's violet eyes lit up in surprise. "…Francis." He wanted more than anything to smash his lips against France's but he knew he couldn't. He suddenly noticed said man was moving faster and he was subconsciously moving faster to keep up. The pace didn't slow as they were back at the smaller man's house; if anything it was even faster.

Soon they were in a room far away from the others and he jumped at the golden haired man almost slammed the door behind them. "Fr-Francis? Wha-?" Before he could finish his sentence, soft lips smashed against his. The large Russian couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, letting his lover guide him to the bed in the room though he was surprised when all further movements stopped as he sat down. "Francis?"

"I promised you I'd make it up to you. I know I've acted so cold today and I plan on keeping my word." He didn't say another word, seeming a bit nervous as he worked to free his large lover of his clothes from the waist down. Francis looked at the member before him very unsure before wrapping his fingers around it, starting to pump lightly earning a gasp from Ivan.

"Fr-Francis?" He groaned, buckling his hips as he felt his golden haired lover's tongue licking the underside of his shaft. Usually he only got stroked firmly by his lover when they were already in the throes of passion so this was a new, but very wonderful, sensation for him. Soon Ivan was leaning back on his elbows, panting. Though he quickly learned it was just the beginning of this new experience as he felt lips around the head of his cock, making him give a cry of pleasure as the Frenchman took in all he could. So wonderful feeling that hot mouth sucking and licking all it could.

Russia couldn't help his whimper as the attention stopped just as h e was starting to feel close. His whole face was flush while he kept on panting from that pleasure. Ivan was still confused what was going on, not noticing as Francis stripped down and crawled onto his lap. It wasn't until the smaller man spoke that he came back to reality.

"Take me, Ivan."

"Wh-what?" He blinked, eyes focusing on his lover who looked ready to impale himself on him right there. "Bu-but….what if I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine. Please…I want you inside me this time." Francis was already slightly hard, blue eyes staring at him with pleading lust and…was that love?

"…alright, Francis." Ivan reached up a hand to gently caress the golden haired man's cheek before lacing them through his hair and kissing him deeply, his other hand caressing his lover's waist. He groaned at he felt a gentle hand grasp him and the Frenchman slowly lowered himself down. Not too far in Francis pulled back from the kiss, wincing and giving a whimper. "Fr-Francis!" Was he hurting him!

"I-it's fine…." The smaller man shook his head, gently moving further until the large man's cock was fully sheathed inside him. His face held an expression of pure bliss as he froze there, adjusting to his lover's large size. After a while, Francis finally moved, groaning as he felt every inch inside him. "I-Ivan….mo-move with me…please."

The Russian did as asked, moving his hips with the golden haired man gently bouncing on his lap. It felt…so good. To feel such a tight heat around him and a voice in the back of his head kept screaming it was all because it was Francis. Soon the two got into a faster, rougher rhyme until the Frenchman gasped, moan wide in a silent moan of pure ecstasy. When he finally recovered, he started moving his hips with Ivan's again; the pair repeating that motion in such a way Francis was struggling to keep down.

Ivan himself was feeling close but he wouldn't let himself. It was his lover's turn to feel that rush first. "I-Ivan! I-I'm…s-so close…" That was his cue. Thinking back on their past experiences he grasped his lover, probably a bit rougher than said man usually did for him but he didn't complain as the Russian tried to match his hand with his hips. Suddenly Francis buried his face in the larger man's neck, muffling his cry of pure pleasure as he came on Ivan's hand. Ivan himself finally let go, biting his lip to quiet his own moan as he filled his lover, shuttering as he felt it flowing out of the golden haired man slightly.

The two lovers collapsed there on the bed, smiling and panting at each other as they relished in their dirty little secret. Ivan spoke first. "Angel moya…th-that was….amazing."

Francis smile a little brighter at that. "Oui, it was." He couldn't help a weak chuckle. "I must say it…was rather exciting…" They had just done something so forbidden right under his boss's roof and the man was probably none the wiser! It was…dirty but in a good way. "I must admit that was my…first time giving someone oral like that. I was worried you wouldn't enjoy it."

Now it was Ivan's turn to give a low chuckle. "Nyet. That was amazing. I love you, Angel moya."

"I love you too, mon cher."

Forgetting where they were the two dozed off in each other's arms; forgetting the world around them. Eventually they would wake up and go back to their rooms for the night but for now they were simply enjoying being together in the aftermath of the passion they secretly shared.

* * *

><p>Yes, that's a real opera. It was originally Italian but the French made their own version with more parts. I did that because Russia started showing French operas then tried to make their own with their own musicians. I picked the opera itself because...well, I think it's obvious. BTW, me and Ali are already starting a joke on how many times Francis is going to slap Gilbert. Counting here we already have three times planned. I don't hate Gilbert...it's just so much fun to have Francis slap him for being a jealous idiot! XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all -SO- much! I got a record breaking (for me) 111 views yesterday! Both Ali and me would like to thank everyone that has watched and faved the story. We'd also like to thank 1silentmouse again for the comment.

Now...I tried hard to...build less hate for Prussia in this chapter but failed as I couldn't have him be anything but really pissed at Russia without breaking character but I did try and help understand just why he's being such a jerk. I do recommend a box of tissues for this chapter. Not because it's sad but it might give you diabetes so bad...well, my lovely editor went through...I think four boxes of tissues. I did do -HEAVY- research on gemstones for this like you wouldn't believe.

BTW, credit for the WHOLE first paragraph is Ali. Apparently it would have been longer but we were texting and she didn't want me to go through 10 texts to write it all down.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Francis didn't think he could ever be so happy but somehow all the sneaking around was…exciting! Knowing in his house their love was forbidden, yet they kept on going right under his boss's nose. It seemed to give their escapades an excitement he had never known or felt in his life. It was as if the possibility of being caught every waking second for even the slightest touch made it all the more impossible to resist.<p>

Those two weeks were the best of his life and expected another two…but that wasn't to happen. Ivan got a letter from his boss saying he was to fight Poland…again. It was like when Francis had to leave Russia all over again; the pair just laying, drinking in each other's presences for as long as possible. Ivan shifted slightly, opening a draw next to his side of the bed they secretly shared where he early stashed something. "I know…I-I might be going fast but…I got this made for you. My angel…my sunflower."

He took the Frenchman's left hand, placing something in it. Francis looked at him confused before opening his hand, eyes going wide. It was a golden chain necklace with an amulet that looked like a sunflower. It looked like it was all made of diamonds: the pedals yellow, the brown in the middle…even the two green leaves. "I-Ivan…ho-how…I-I couldn't. Ho-how…did you even get green diamonds?"

The larger man grinned at him. "You can find them in Russia. Yellow and brown are actually pretty common, the green were a bit hard, though. But even if they were impossible I would have done it. They say diamonds are pure and indestructible. I know…you have your moments where you look so ready to break apart, mostly emotionally, but you still stand so strong. I can think of no better gift for you. And I give it to you with this promise; I will always return to you no matter what. You'll always be in my heart, Francis, as precious as this amulet. Whenever you miss me just hold it close to your heart and I'll be there. And, I swear…someday I'll marry you even if it can only be as nations! I pledge my heart to you and promise if it's ever possible someday I'll make you Francis Braginski! I know…forever is a long time for us but I'd rather rip out my heart then stop loving you."

Francis was still in shock, feeling tears of happiness fall down his face. "I-Ivan…" He didn't know what to say…what –could- he say? It was a true declaration of love; a promise of forever which was no laughing matter when you were a nation. The smaller man leaned forward to kiss his lover, grasping both of the Russian's hands in his own. As he pulled back he carefully slid on the amulet, hiding it under his shirt so it rested right over his heart. "…thank you."

xxxxxxxxx

Prussia was pacing around his home, rage building up inside him. How could this happen? He'd adored Francis for years; since he could remember, even! And that big brute stole it all from him in only a month. Gilbert worked so hard to get as far as he had; he figured being so many firsts for his best friend would secure a place in the golden haired man's heart but no…he was still in the same place as Spain! Sure, he could still brag about it but he'd rather brag with that lovely man on his arm.

He growled, kicking a chair into a wall where it managed not to even scratch either in any way. Where had he gone wrong? Gilbert had taught him about love and passion…..and then Francis taught that…that _**monster**_! His best friend had passed it on to someone else he loved more. In a sense it was ironic; the albino man had taught it to the man he loved only to have said man teach it to someone he'd grown to love…and that loved Francis back.

No…no! He had to stop this! He'd show France that Russia was a monster! Gilbert would show him the true Ivan! The animal he had to fight against! Prussia was convinced that animal was the real Russia and what the golden haired man saw was a mask showing him what he wanted to see. His heart had burned for Francis for years and he wasn't going to give up until he was his!

xxxxxxxxx

Had it been a week already? Before Ivan knew it he was receiving his first letter from his lover, surprised to feel a small weight in it. Carefully he opened it, looking inside. "…Francis." Carefully he pulled out a silver chain which a rose amulet attached to it. Russia couldn't help the smile on his face as he gently slipped it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. Slowly he took out the letter, reading it with a bright smile.

_My dearest Ivan,_

_The moment you left I felt like my heart left with you then I remembered I had yours in the amulet you gave me. I know I couldn't find my words very well that night and for that I'm sorry. Maybe this will help. I would love to marry you some day when we can. You make me feel alive like I never have before so for your heart I give you mine. It's not as nice and flashy as diamonds but the rose is made of rhodolite and the leaves moldivite. I know they may not be familiar to you but they are precious in a spiritual sense here. I hope you wear it close like I do the sunflower you gave me. I apologize again for not being able to manage something as lovely as your diamonds._

_With all my love,_

_Your Angel._

Did that mean…a secret engagement! Ivan grinned, feeling the amulet through his shirt with his right palm. A secret affair and a secret engagement to go with it. Even if it was secret it was more than he ever thought possible. The Russian felt like for once he truly had something to live and die for. Not just his people…but someone whom he had a full and intimate connection with. Someone that made his large body feel as light as air. If anyone were to ask him what true happiness was right now he'd say 'Francis'. But he couldn't dwell on that. He had a battle to fight so he could get back into that lovely man's arms.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's shorter with the trend on the chapters getting longer and longer on accident. I tried to make it as long as possible but figured that was just the best place to stop. And it's very true! Yellow and brown diamonds are more common than the clear we usually go for while green are more rare but not SUPER rare. Also the gemstones in the rose were much loved in Europe at the time for religious reasons. For the rhodolite it is believed that it helped guide Noah through the great flood and it's believed that moldivite is the green gemstone on the legionary Holy Grail. For anyone that what's to see where I go this information feel free to PM me and I'll sent you the links. I'd like to note I neither believe nor disbelieve this; I'm the type that is fascinated by legions and is opened minded about them but won't blindly believe in them. I wish not to start a debate or offend anyone religiously; this is just the info I gathered.<p>

Next chapter will have a new arrival! Though...most of you can probably already guess who. XD


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for taking this long. I put off this chapter a lot because...well, it's very sad and dark. Everything I had planned that hadn't been done yet just collided together in this chapter and I'm sorry if that gave it a sloppy, random feel. Everything in this chapter has a purpose.

That said *Hands everyone three boxes of tissues each*.

* * *

><p>This month was a great month! He was secretly engaged to Francis and fulfilled a promised he made when he was still a small child. And now France was coming to meet his sisters! On top of that he had a new dark tan suit that was French style but altered to deal with the Russian climate; a true example of how slowly their countries were mixing together…like they were already married. Ivan was beaming from ear-to-ear as France showed up, rushing over to greet his lover…until he saw the person with him. "…what's Prussia doing here?"<p>

Said albino seemed less happy to be there, glaring at the ground as Francis responded. "I know it's hard but Gilbert is my friend. I want you two to at least get along. So he's here to apologize and make up for last time. Aren't you?"

Prussia murmured. He –hated- this! Well, at least he could make things bad for Russia while he was here. Still…it was scary being on Russian soil without an army! "Yeah…"

"…alright. There's a few people I'd like you to meet, Francis! But first I have a present for you!" He beamed, looking ready to run down the hall but made sure France was right behind him. Gilbert waited outside as the pair stepped into his room. Ivan quickly pulled out a box made of evergreen wood. There was also a long drawer at the bottom of it. He gently turned a small handle on the side and opened it to show a tiny ballerina spinning around as a song, enchanting melody played.

"Ivan…th-this is…it's so beautiful."

"I got it handmade just for you. I'm sorry I couldn't get better wood for it."

"No…no, it's fine. This is wonderful. Oh! I have something for you!" Francis smiled, reaching into his pocket and taking out a book. "It's called Beauty and the Beast. I thought you'd enjoy it."

The Russian grinned, gazing at it. "…I can't wait it read it. But first I have two people I'd like you to meet, Francis. There's a third as well but he's…still adjusting to his situation and I'd rather he get comfortable first." Ivan set the book down, leaving the room and heading down the hall along with the Frenchman's albino friend.

France frowned just slightly. That could only mean one thing. "Who did you conquer?"

"Lithuania! I promised him years and years ago we'd be friends when I got stronger and I finally kept my word winning him from Poland!" Ivan seemed very proud of himself; like a child that had convinced his parents he'd earned an extra slice of cake.

Ivan kept that grin on his face as he walked through his house, leading them to where his sisters were waiting. "Francis, this is my big sister, Ukraine, and my little sister, Belarus."

Francis smile, giving a low bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Ukraine smile, bow a head slightly. "The pleasure is our, Mr. France. It's so great to see our brother so happy. We can't wait for the day you become our brother-in-law."

"WHAT?" Gilbert growled, glaring. "Francis, what is she talking about?"

The golden haired man frowned. He's kept it from his friends knowing Gilbert would be mad and Antonio might tell everyone without thinking. France sighed, gently taking the diamond sunflower out from under his shirt. "Gilbert, please. You must not tell anyone of this, not even Antonio. It's a secret engagement. I was going to wait until you and Ivan could get along better to tell you. This is for our safety, Gilbert. They only know because they're related to him."

The albino still looked furious, unable to help himself as he stormed out the room to cool off. No. No! They were –engaged-? How long had they been this far without him knowing? He had to act fast. Gilbert glared with his back turned to the couple as they left the room with Ukraine gave a small bow before taking her leave.

Ivan grinned, leaning down and kissing his lover. "Be careful. Whatever my little sister wants to talk to you about she's scary when she wants to be."

"Don't worry, mon cher. I'll be fine." He grinned, gently pulling the Russian down and whispering in his ear. "My heart isn't the only thing that's missed you, Ivan. My room in an hour?"

The larger man gave a playful smirked at that, nodding. "I'll meet up with you then, Angel moya." He took off, alright impatient for that time.

Gilbert knew those looks! This was going to be his only chance! But he had to wait a bit longer…

Francis quickly went back into the room, smiling very brightly at the feeling of his heart fluttering in his chest. "Now, what is it you wanted to ta-ah?" Suddenly he was frozen in place. Belarus was glaring at him, and evil aura around her and a wicked smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to make one thing clear to you. He may have given you pretty jewels but big brother is –mine-! Sooner or later he'll get bored of you and then I'll be the one making his heart flutter. You're just a temporary vent of his feelings until you realizes this. Are we at an understanding?"

The blonde slowly nodded, scared out of his mind. "O-oui…"

"Good. Have a nice day, Mr. France." With that she stood up, heading back to her own home.

The Frenchman sighed, shaking his head. Ivan wasn't kidding though something told him Ivan didn't know it was –that- bad or he would have warned him. Oh, well. Francis quickly perked himself back up, heading for his room. He had to get ready for his lover!

Prussia rushed off to Ivan's room. He had two parts to his plan and he had to hurry to step two before his hour was up. "Hey, Russia. I was hoping we could talk."

Ivan blinked, looking up from a book in his hand. "Alright. What is it?" Like he'd trust anything the Prussian would say!

"You know…I realized something. We're actually a lot alike on the surface; you and I. Even our eyes are almost alike, just slightly different in color."

The larger man held back a glare. What was he doing? "Your point, being?"

"Can't you see it? You're a physical replacement. You're just a thrill to him. You really think he's so true to you? He just wants you to think that." All lies but Ivan didn't know that; he didn't need to know that. All Gilbert needed was for the violet eyed man to believe the lie even slightly.

"I've heard what you call him. 'Angel'? Please. Francis is far from pure; he just wants everyone to think he is because it makes everything so much easier. But if you want to keep believing it's you he's thinking about in bed…be my guest. Not my heart being stomped on." Ok! So it was but again the Russian didn't need to know that.

Gilbert turned, hiding the smirk on his face as he left. Step one complete: he'd placed doubt in Ivan's mind! Now for step two as he headed for Francis' room. His smirk turned into a glare as he reached the door that was cracked open. Through the crack he could see Francis. The gorgeous man was naked on the bed except for that stupid sunflower amulet, lower body covered by the thinnest sheet on the bed. It was too much! The red eyed man almost slammed opened the door and closed it, making sure it was still cracked opened.

Francis jumped, eyes wide as he covered himself more with the sheet in shock. "Gi-Gilbert? What do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming what's mine!" The albino growled, quickly removing his clothes and climbed onto his friend. Francis aimed to slam him hard so he could get away but Gilbert caught his hand and pinned him down before he could free of the sheet he'd tangled himself in. He glared at the amulet that reminded him of that damn Russian, tugging it off and tossing it carelessly on the nearby dresser.

"Let me go! Th-this is insane, Gilbert. I told you; my heart belongs to Ivan! Le-" He was cut off by the Prussian ripping a piece of sheet and using it to gag him, making sure to wrap it around tightly so he couldn't simply sip it out.

"Nein! You're mine." He ripped the already ruined sheet even more, using it to tightly secure the blonde's hands to the bed. Gilbert couldn't help the twinkle in his eye as he smirked, ignoring the tears his friend was crying as he turned away. He'd remind Francis who was the best!

Ivan froze. Did he hear a ruckus from Francis' room? It hadn't been an hour yet. Slowly he stood up, moving down the hall. He froze at what he saw through the cracked door. The large man's heard sank and he could feel it breaking as he backed away into the wall behind him. Russia felt like he was going to be sick. The worse part had been seeing the amulet tossed aside like trash! His pure little angel…was being passionate with Prussia!

Maybe the albino was right! He was nothing! All those sweet words! All those gentle touches! His heart was probably just another victim of the golden haired man! Ivan rushed to his room, letting the tears flow as he buried his face in his pillow.

Prussia frowned as he untied his friend and moved to get dressed. The glare was over one thing; no matter what he did Francis' body had been unresponsive through the whole ordeal. It didn't matter; he was done. He was positive Ivan had seen and now believed his false words. Deciding staying would only earn him new wounds, Gilbert took his leave, heading back for his home.

Francis sobbed, curling up as his 'friend' left. He felt…so dirty. Sure he hadn't enjoyed it but it didn't make him feel any less filthy. This wasn't the kind of dirty that gave him such a thrill with Ivan; he felt truly unclean. Ivan….Ivan! The blonde jumped up, wincing slightly. Had it been an hour? Had he seen? He quickly got dressed, grabbing the amulet and putting it back on as he ran down the hall.

France frowned as he opened the door, seeing Ivan crying. Then he had seen. "…Ivan?" He reached out, trying to touch his shoulder but was shoved away.

"Get away! Don't you touch me! You…you slut! Filthy whore!" Ivan was shaking; shocked by his own words. "I trusted you! I trusted you with my very heart and soul! How many? How many others have you been giving your body to behind my back?"

The golden haired man was shaking, on the brink of tears. He already felt dirty and the words tore at his heart like a knife. "I-Ivan…pl-please. There's no one else. Only you."

"I don't believe you! I saw you!"

"Ivan!"

"Get out! Get out of my house you whore! I never want to see you again!" The large man couldn't… he couldn't gaze at him. Ivan would only be reminded of the light around him…and how he'd caught him with one of his worst enemies.

Francis burst into tears, grabbing his things and taking off. He was hoping he could somehow get Ivan to understand but he only felt worse and worse with every word.

Once he was gone Ivan slowly sat up. Where had he gone wrong? He reached into his shirt, removing the rose amulet and tossing it into a dresser. He pondered burning the book as well but settled for locking it in the drawer with the amulet. Curse his heart. Curse this damn thing beating in his chest! Russia found himself giving a feral growl, throwing open his shirt and crawling at his chest without thinking. He was shocked as he soon found his own heart beating in his hand. "…curse you. Curse you! I should have never listened to you!" He glared, throwing it against the wall and wincing. He just wanted to die!

The Russian heard a gasp, slowly turning to see a pair of green eyes staring at him before rushing over to grab the heart off the ground. "M-Mr. Russia! You shouldn't do that to your heart." The brunette quickly ran over to him, gently putting the organ back in its place.

"…Lithuania." Ivan's face slowly softened. "Come. Sit with me. I could really use someone to talk to right now."

xxxxxxxxx

Francis eyes were full of tears. He'd just spend God knows how long crying. He sat on the bed he used to share with Ivan when he visited, smelling the sweet smell of even greens that was left by the large man. It was doing little to sooth his heart. He kept thinking of the dagger he always kept in his boots. Oh, how easy it would be to end it all if he were human…but he was a nation and his life was tied to his nation. Still…if Ivan wanted him to be a whore so be it!

Before he could change his mind the blonde snatched out his dagger and bared his chest. He hissed, digging the blade into the skin. Slowly he turned, looking at himself in the mirror of a nearby vanity as he gazed at his work. The word 'Putain' was now bleeding on his chest, sure to scar. If that's how he was how Ivan now viewed him…then that's what he'd be! A putain: a whore!

Once he recovered he put took the music box and put of all the letters and the amulet in the drawer. He couldn't sent it to Spain so he decided to send it to Prussia with clear instructions to hide it away where Francis would never find it so he could hopefully forget all about Ivan.

A month passed and Francis realized maybe it was the best way for things to end. As his nation joined the others that started revolting following America's freedom from England he heard that it was the last straw for Russia's Empress and she isolated the great nation once again. The golden haired man decided it was better that Ivan forget him in hatred then be parted by politics…and that he forget as well. With the gifts hidden away…eventually he did. Forgetting everything to the point he couldn't even remember why he had the scar on his chest.

* * *

><p>It's not over! There's at least one more chapter! I swear to you all there will be a happy ending! Also the evergreen thing...it's just another example of why I love my France. ^^ Most would say he smells like vodka or something...she thinks he'd smell like evergreens and I just smile every time I think of that. If you're wondering how the music box would work in my head the music wheel is sideways inside the box above the drawer with the ballerina on top of it so she's dancing as it plays.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! I promised a happy ending and I'm giving it! Plus one last bit of sexy time for all of you reading for the Yaoi! ^^ This is closer to modern day in case anyone is confused. Most of this is based on me and my France in RP and Cosplay, especially the beginning; with Ali, as France, hugging me, as Russia. It shocked me so much that ANYONE would hug Ivan that before I knew it IC I couldn't stop thinking about France. XD It was cute and I'm glad things worked out so well with it. I think it was two days before I settled on calling Francis 'Angel moya' which according to a list I found means 'my angel'. I just fell in love with the very idea of Russia viewing him like that. But! I ramble which tends to happen when I got two bottles of beer next to me. ^^; Um...I can't think of anything to say other then sorry it took so long. I got super stuck in some places but GOD Ludo is great for my FRussia muse and I found a song I didn't know yesterday and it really helped! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(200 years later)<p>

"_Fr-France? What are you doing?"_

"_Hm? Hugging you, of course. Hasn't anyone ever hugged you, Russia?"_

Francis smiled, giving a happy hum as he thought back on that. Ever since World War II he felt strangely drawn to Russia and after all this time of trying to talk to him he'd decided to just go the direct route, surprised by how effective a simple hug had been. Tonight was going to be their fourth date and he was pondering making a move to further their relationship tonight but when he told his friends about this Gilbert insisted he had something to show him. The golden haired man shrugged it off, decided to meet at his house as asked. "So, mon ami, what is it you have to show me?"

Prussia frowned, standing by a shelf in his home. He moved a large book that looked like it hadn't been touched in years and pulled out an old box, setting it on a table. "You asked me to never show you but I think you should remember what you're getting yourself into."

France gave his friend a confused look, spotting a drawer in the box and pulling it out. Blue eyes went wide at what he saw. Why did he feel like he'd seen that lovely jewel inside before? He carefully took it out like it was made of fine glass. Next thing Francis knew he spun around, slapping Gilbert hard. He remembered…he remembered everything! "How could you –DO- that? I loved him!"

The albino winced, stumbling back slightly. "Hey, I was a jealous idiot at the time, alright? The awesome me wasn't thinking. You really slapping me about something that happened over two centuries ago!"

"Yes, I did! It was long overdue!" That's when it fully sank in…they had been in love…in love and engaged! He had to plan for tonight to try and help Ivan remember! "I have to go!" With that the blonde grabbed the music box and took off. He had some planning to do.

xxxxxxxxx

"Angel moya, what is this?"

Francis couldn't help a small laugh. With his memories back hearing those words were even sweeter. He decided the best course of action might be recreating one of their happy memories so he'd searched hard and managed to find the song they first danced to on a CD. "Tell me, Ivan, have you ever danced with someone?"

The larger man thought for a bit before frowning. "…I think so. But I don't remember it too well." It was true. Ivan knew he had distant memories of someone from when he was younger; the first person to touch his heart but everything was so blurry. He often poured over the letters he'd found trying to remember who this angel had been. After a while the Russian decided it must have been a human and he suppressed the memories to escape the pain when they died like all humans did eventually.

"How about we dance? Come here." The blonde put on the CD and walked over to Ivan, placing his right hand on his shoulder and his left in the other man's right hand. "Now put your left hand on my waist."

"Like this?"

Ah, so perfect so far. He hoped this worked. "Just a tad bit lower. It's alright." Please, remember. Francis couldn't help his soft smile at how the moment was playing back almost perfectly.

"Here?" Ivan held back a frown. What was this déjà vu? He felt like he was replaying one of his fuzzy memories.

"Perfect. Ah, a little slower."

"This good?" What was this? His heart was starting to soar. Was it his imagination or were the memories…becoming clearer?

"Oui! Perfect!"

"This feels weird." Ivan laughed, smiling down at the other man. Everything felt so naturally like it was meant to happen.

France smiled, shaking his head. "You're doing wonderfully. A little lighter. Don't stomp." Remember…please remember.

"Sorry." The larger man looked at his feet trying to mimic Francis'. This all seemed so familiar.

"Look at me. There is no floor. You're floating, light as a feather. Alright, a bit faster. Keep in time with the music."

"Alright." Suddenly Russia's eyes met France's; violet and blue gazing deeply each other. Ivan suddenly felt the world melting away; it was just the two of them floating on air. His eyes suddenly went wide. What just happened? For a moment he swore Francis changed; looking a bit younger and dressed different. Ivan suddenly gasped, feeling tears falling down his face. He…remembered.

The larger man suddenly crumbled to his knees, burying his face in the other's white shirt. He remembered and he felt…horrible. Horrible for the things he'd said and done! "…Angel moya."

Francis was caught off guard. Had it been too much? Did he only remember that last day and would leave him again? "….mon cher?"

"I-I remember. I remember! Ho-how long?" Ivan held him closer, not getting up.

Oh, thank God! "I just remembered this afternoon. Ivan…how much…do you remember?"

"Not everything but…a lot. When you first kissed me, our first time, wh-when I…when I…I-I'm so sorry!" How could have said those things to him! How could he remember and still be here?

"Sh." Francis smiled, bending down, holding the Russian close and comforting him like one would a child. He supposed that was one thing that hadn't changed; Ivan was still such a child a heart, clinging to the tiny bit of innocence he had left. "I forgive you, mon cher. You assumed what most would and were too hurt to listen. But I'm still here."

Was this really happening to him? He was so used to everyone being frightened and cold to him! And here was Francis…forgiving him so gently for such harsh words. "…why me? You could probably have anyone in the world." It was a question that was secretly plagued his thoughts even back then.

The blonde laughed, giving a bright smile. "Ivan, look at me. Why not would I want anyone else? Because everyone says you're a big, scary monster? Monsters do not feel remorse. Monsters do not feel love. A monster wouldn't make me feel safe and treasured. Everyone else pushes me away just as they push you away, just for different reasons. I look at you and I don't see a blood thirsty beast, I see a scared and confused child that just needs someone to show him how to love. Please…let me be that person again. Let me repair the damage I did to your heart all those years ago."

Russia's eyes were wide in surprise. Francis was so sweet. He just wasn't sure what he could have possibly done in life to deserve all this. "You truly are an angel. I don't care what anyone else says! You're an angel!"

Francis chuckles, shaking his head. The larger man kept being so stubborn in calling him that. "I am no angel; I am far from pure, you know that. I am no longer as pure as your precious gift." Oh! That was right! Slowly, he reached into his shirt and took out the amulet. It felt so natural wearing it again he had almost forgotten. "I am not worth such a lovely thing anymore."

If Ivan's eyes could have gone wider they would have as they gazed at the sunflower of diamonds. Th-that was…he remembered it. "Nyet! You deserve it now more than ever." His…he had to remember where he put his. Wait…that was right! "Come with me!"

Without thinking, the larger man grabbed the Frenchman's hand and rushed through his home. He started smiling brighter and brighter until he couldn't anymore as more and more memories of their past love danced through his mind. Finally he reached the room he was looking for, opening the door. It was as lovely as most but while very cleaned seemed like it hadn't been used in quite some time. That's when Francis realized; it was the room Ivan had slept in all those years ago! Ivan rushed for a chest against the opposite wall, opening it and careful moving things around.

France couldn't help his curiosity as he walked over, shocked by what he saw. It was all his letters! He even spotted the book he'd given to Ivan all those years ago and everything was clearly handled with the most tender of care when it was. After all these years and the heartbreak he had kept it all. "Ivan…you…you kept them all?"

The lighter haired man looked up as his hands wrapped around a small box, giving a sad smile. "I…had forgotten. When I found them again I assumed it was a human I might have fallen for that I had chased from my mind when they died to lessen the pain. I never imaged it was you because they were signed in Russian." The Russian beamed, opening the box. There, in perfect condition, was the rose amulet. That was when he remembered what these meant! "Francis…you know what this means? We've been secretly engaged for all these years. Angel moya…I-I still want to…if you'll still have me."

That was right! The amulets were meant to be symbols of their secret engagement…an engagement as humans. "But…we still can't get married. It's illegal in both our nations still. But…I'll be happy to keep on waiting for the day when we can get married, mon cher. After all, we are nations. We have all the time in the world to wait for that day."

"Da…we do." Ivan chuckled, smiling happy before he leaned down, catching his lover's lips in his own. How sweet those lips were; like red wine. He groaned, easily managing to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. It had been far too long now that he remembered and it was just as wonderful.

Francis couldn't help a low moan, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. The taste of vodka was harsh but still delicious as their tongues battled. It felt like two hundred years ago, like those years apart were a dream and they were picking up right where they left off. After what felt like forever they broke for breath, both panting. "I-Ivan…" Oh, he both loved and hated how he could get like this! He was suppose to be the sexually confident one but Ivan always gave him such butterflies it made him nervous.

"Sh…" They both knew where this was going and did nothing to stop it. Two centuries was a long time to be apart even for nations. Ivan didn't hesitate, moving Francis to the bed in the room as he lacked onto the smaller man's neck, nipping at it just hard enough to leave a visible mark. The golden haired man was his again and he didn't care who knew; he wanted everyone to know! Their actions weren't paused until the larger of the pair tried to undo the button's the Frenchman's shirt.

"I-Ivan…w-wait!" The scars…the mark he'd made in his chest in his heartache was still there! It wasn't visible from the distance most kept when he would strip down but this close…he couldn't let him see it! "Ju-just pants."

Ivan frowned. What was wrong? He'd never known Francis to be shy about any part of his body. "Francis…whatever it is I promise you I've seen worse. It's alright."

Francis hesitated but slowly removed his hand, letting his lover undo the buttons and open his shirt to see the scars he made. He felt fear when he heard the slight gasp from the other; fear that Ivan was going to go and leave him alone again. But then he felt something soft press against the marks. Looking down the smaller small saw it was Russia kissing them as if by doing so he could erase them.

"…who did this to you?" He didn't remember that horrible word carved into his lover's flesh before. The only reasons it really made him sad was thinking that someone would do that…and if he remembered right that was French for that horrible word he called the beautiful man.

"…I-I did it…" What would Ivan say? The thought only frightened him even more. He was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him because he'd done something so stupid! "I-I wa-ah!" Francis gave a gasped, shocked as Ivan started kissing at his chest again.

"I understand…I understand it very well. I made you filthy with my words. How could you forgive me so easily like this?"

How sweet the words were that Francis heard. "Non. I did it to myself. You've been nothing but kind. You've done nothing to deserve otherwise."

So sweet. So much sweeter then he deserved with all the blood on his hands. Though he supposed now wasn't the time to dwell on that; now was the time to celebrate their reunion. That thought in his mind, Ivan smiled and started kissing at the bare flesh before him. "You're still just as beautiful, Angel moya…zhena moy." He felt the body beneath him shutter as he went lower, pausing at the pants that was the only clothing left on his lover. The larger man smirked, deciding to tease a bit as he caressed the other through the fabric, urging a low moan.

"I-Ivan. Pl-please…" Damn, his pants had gotten painfully tight fast and he just wanted to be rid of them! When Ivan said 'zhena' he wanted to ask what it meant but was lost in other's warm lips kissing and caressing his skin again.

Russia was tempted to tease him, ask him what it was he wanted but he himself was getting impatient. But he could still tease a little, giving a low chuckle as he held down Francis' hip and used his mouth to undo them instead. He couldn't help another smirk at what he saw, slowly pulling them off and onto the floor. "No underwear? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Already so hard, too."

"Ivan. S-s'il vous p-plait…. S'il vous plait!" Francis groaned, tugging at the coat that still covered the other man. It wasn't fair! Here he was naked and the other had only removed his boots!

He got the message quickly, undoing and tossing his coat aside and then the black muscle shirt under it. "Eager, aren't we?" Ivan gave another chuckle, removing his pants so that he was no down to his boxers, watching the golden haired man's eyes going wide but not in a panic like so many normally did. No, he'd not just seen but felt it before and knew what to expect. What was in his lover's eyes was arousal, longing to be one again after so long.

"S'il vous plait. Mon cher…pazhulsta?"

Ivan gave a low groan, savoring that for a quick moment. What was it about hearing Russian come from those soft lips that turned him on so much? It was only then he thought of it…they didn't have any lube with them! Well, he was sure Francis was just as reluctant to stop for that at he was. The larger man placed three fingers in front of the other's mouth, not having to say a word as the Frenchmen took him in his mouth and eagerly coated them with his saliva.

The Russian gave a satisfied smirked, removing his fingers and kissing his way down his lover's body again. Gently, he slid in the first finger, not waiting long for the second. So wonderful watching the angel over a man melting in a fit of moans as he carefully stretched him before sliding in the third with no protest. Now if he could ju-

"AH! Mon dieu! I-Ivan!"

Perfect. Fingers still inside stretching Francis, he started using his free hand to remove his boxers, throwing them to the ground with the rest of their clothes. "So beautiful, Francis. Even your moans are like an angel singing." Finally, Ivan withdrew his fingers, hearing the other whimper. Such a lovely sight beneath him, already so disheveled with body screaming with arousal. The larger man almost smashed his lips against his lover's before their tongues started battling again and he gently pushed his way inside France.

Francis couldn't help it as he broke the kiss, throwing his head back as a mix of pain and pleasure shot through his body. It felt so right, so perfect. All the lovers he had had in their time apart he couldn't recall it ever feeling this wonderful. "I-Ivan. Mo-move." He barely even noticed that he had wrapped his legs around the other's broad waist. He wanted it so bad.

The Russian did as asked, started to thrust in and out of his lover's tight heat. He latched his mouth onto the Frenchman's neck, wanting to enjoy the smaller man's moans as they filled the air. This was all his now! No one else's! He heard an almost scream of pleasure from Francis as moved his hips slightly and knew he'd found that little spot filled with pleasure. Ivan increased his pace, almost slamming into it as the sounds of them moaning and screaming in pleasure and flesh meeting flesh filled the air.

"I-Ivan. I-I can't…" The golden haired man didn't have enough time to warn him, suddenly finding himself shamelessly screaming out his lover's name in pure pleasure as his cum stained their stomachs.

Ivan wasn't far behind, realizing deep inside Francis with only a couple more thrusts.

The two laid there for a moment, panting in their wonderful aftermath before Ivan gently pulled out and laid on his back next to his angel. The two enjoyed the moment of being back together after so many years, in a time where while they still couldn't marry their love was less forbidden. Finally, Francis found his voice again. "Mon cher, what does zhena mean?" He knew there was no need to speak of the magic they just shared so instead he asked the word that was foreign to him.

The larger man smiled at that, wrapping his lover close in his arms. "It means 'wife'…which I hope you will be someday." After a few moments their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep. Wearing nothing but the amulets that held the silent promise of a future together, they dreamed of the day where they could fulfill that promise.

* * *

><p>^^ Yay! Sadly, this is true. I've done research and in both France and Russia gay marriage is still illegal. Both nations their leaders are saying there is an old law that says marriage is between a man and a woman which they use as an excuse instead of changing. Now, I don't know how the legal system works in these nations but I do think that's no excuse! Apparently there is hope that this year France will approve gay marriage but, like in most nations, if one of them is from another nation where gay marriage isn't recognized it won't be legal there either. Sad but true. Here's hoping sometime soon the both make it legal and I can celebrate by writing a one-shot of Ivan giving Francis that summer wedding in Paris like I talked to my France about IC.<p>

For those of you that don't not know, I know I have mostly translated in that story itself but not in this case, 's'il vous plait' is French for please and 'pazhulsta' is Russian for please. I honestly do love it when France speaks Russia! All that has to be said is 'da' and my InnerRussia gets...very excited. XD

So! With the way my brain works when I write I picture the scenes as if the story were a movie. This is sadly why some times things may seem...a little unorganized in my writing. But as such sometimes I hear songs and go 'If this was really a movie that would be in the credits!'. So I decided to add a special feature at the end of my stories that aren't one-shots from now on featuring a list songs that have made me say that for this story.

Horror of Our Love- Ludo (ANYONE who loves Ivan I highly recommend Ludo! I dare you to listen to Save Our City without thinking of Bloody Sunday.)

Manta Rays- Ludo (This is the song that got me out of the rut this chapter.)

I Could Get Used to This- The Veronicas

The Way I Am- Ingrid Michaelson (There's actually a lyric video to this song with sunflowers in the background on YouTube! I didn't even notice until Ali pointed it out! Really cute.)

Again- Lenny Kravis (If you ever heard this song it speaks for itself!)

And I think that's it! Thank you all so much! I am thinking of doing an epilogue featuring my favorite part of my RPing/Cosplaying with my France, our made up little FRussia family. I'm highly considering it though I might make them adopted in the epilogue if I decide to do so since I know MPreg makes some Yaoi fans very uncomfortable. Um, that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed this story! I got another out right now though while it features AustroSwiss (Austria and Switzerland) chapter 4 and possible chapter 5 is going to have FRussia. Just thought I'd let you all know because you're such awesome fans. ^^


End file.
